Can't Help Falling in Love
by Phantom64
Summary: a songfic dedicated to my girlfriend, amberwind993. I love you Priscilla, and remember you have friends who will be with you always.


Phantom64: Hey, I haven't really done many stories like this, but I'll give it a shot. This is for my girlfriend, Amerwind993. She's been bullied and hacked on Deviantart to the point where she finally left. This is a addition to her songfic "Someday". I want her to know I will be with her always.

Can't Help Falling in Love

By: Phantom64

Disclaimer: I don't own this song. I took the ATEEN's version.

On a grassy cliff by the ocean, A beautiful Asian girl with semi-long black hair wearing a green sleeveless shirt with stars decorated on it, cameo-green pants, and sneakers. It was Priscilla/amberwind993. She watched the sun set, hugging her knees close, a sad and miserable look on her face. She had been though so much, watching her drawings deleted, and forced off of a site she loved. Worst of all she had to say good by to all of her friends…

"Priscilla!"

Priscilla turned around to find a boy of 16 running up to her. He was average height with messy, blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing glasses, A red t-shirt, a black jacket, and jeans and sneakers. It was Phantom64/Skyler, Priscilla's boyfriend. "There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" He walked up and sat down next to her. "why did you leave? We were all worried about you."

"I can't go back Skyler. Not while Tibi and the Pwnstars are there. They'll hack you and everyone else close to me!" She cried, a few tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry Priscilla." He said gently, stroking her hair. "Don't you know me, Papa-T-41, Slyboy, and the others will be here for you?"

"But… is it worth losing your accounts?" She asked.

"We're willing to go though hell and back for you." He said smiling.

Hiding in a clump of trees were Nolimit5/ NL. Papa-T-41/Papa-T ,Th3 Joecrawler/Joe, Slyboyseth/slyboy, and Zenotheshademaster/Zeno were hiding in the bushes, with a catapult.

"Come on! It's almost time!" Joe whispered.

"Uh, I don't know about this. Are you sure this wil work?" Papa-T asked worried.

"I was put in charge of starting the song and by God we'll do it my way! We launch one of us into the air, starting a in-flight song. She'll love it!" Joe bellowed.

"That's great…" Slyboy muttered. "..But why do I have to be the one fired into the air?!? Shouldn't it be someone who can fly like NL?!?

"Sorry buddy." NL said innocently/ "But I've been the target of slapstick jokes one too many times."

"I'm not doing it." Slyboy said fearfully. "I wanna help her, but not with one of this nut's plans." He backed away only to bump into Joe who picked him up by his shirt collar.

"Here, let me 'help' you so you can help her." Joe growled as he tossed Slyboy into the catapult. "FIRE!" Joe screamed as he shot the rope with his shotgun. The catapult tossed Slyboy into the air, With him flapping his arms and screaming the song:

**I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!!! I BELIEVE I CAN**…. Wait No! No! No! AAAAAAAAAHHH!

Soon gravity took it's toll and Slyboy fell into the ocean with a splash, Skyler and Priscilla seeing the whole thing.

"Ouch." Zeno sighed.

"Right. Gravity. Forgot about that." Joe mulled. Papa-T and NL looked at each other with dismay.

"alright, Plan B." Papa-T said, giving a secret hand signal to skyler who nodded.

"Priscilla, just know that I love you, and we're all here for you, no matter what." He smiled and took her hand as they stood up.

Skyler: **Wise men say only fools rush In, But I can't help falling in love with you**

Soon Papa-T, Zeno, Joe, and NL walked out of the bushes, and even slyboy ran up, sopping wet and began to sing.

Papa-T: **Shall I say would it be a sin** (Slyboy: **Be a sin**)

NL: **If he can't help falling in love with you**

Joe: **Like a river flows, (Oooh) To the sea, (Oooh) So it goes, Some things are meant to be (****Zeno: ****Some things are meant to be)**

**Skyler: Take my hand** (Papa-T: **take my hand**)  
**Take my whole life too** (zeno: **life too**)  
**For I can't help falling in love with you**

Skyler began to dace with Priscilla on the cliff, slowly twirling her around. She smiled a bit, seeing her friends around her and singing to her.

NL: **Wise men say only fools rush in**

Joe: **But he, he can't, he can't help Falling in love (**Papa-T: **falling in love) With you (Papa-T: with you)**

Slyboy: **Like a river flows (**Zeno: **Oooh) To the sea (**Zeno:**Oooh) So it goes Some things are meant to be ( **NL: **Some things are meant to be**)

Skyler: **Take my hand (NLtake my hand) Take my whole life too (Joe:life too) For I can't help falling in love with you**

Skyler: **Like a river flows That's the way it goes I just can't help fallin' in love with you (**Slyboy: **Fallin' in love with you)  
**

Papa-T: **Like a river flows (all: yea yea)**

Slyboy: **That's the way it goes(****Skyler: ****cause I can't)**

Joe: **He's Fallin' in love with you**

Zeno: **Like a river flows (**Skyer: **I just can't help myself)  
**

NL: **That's the way it goes**

Skyler:I can't help falling in love with you (all but Skyler: **He can't help falling in love with you**)

All: **Fallin'in love with you**

Priscilla looked at her friends, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Thank you.." She whispered. They all smiled.

"Priscilla, We'll always be here for you." Skyler said, gently kissing her on the lips, both of them blushing.

"Geeze, get a room." NL muttered under his breath, only for Joe to knock him on the head with the butt of his shotgun. "Ow!"

"We always have your back Priscilla." Papa-T said grinning.

"Heck yeah!" Slyboy cheered.

"Group hug everybody!" Zeno cheered. When everyone looked at each other nervously, Joe rolled his eyes.

"You heard the man, get into a mother (bleep)ng group hug!" Joe yelled, shooting his shotgun into the air. They immdetatly collapsed into a friendly group hug. Priscilla laughed, happy to have friends who'd be with her no matter what.

The End

Phantom64: Remember Priscilla, we'll always be with you till the end. Never forget that.


End file.
